


Look, I Didn’t Want to be a Legacy

by Nikaya



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gen, Hopeful Ending, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: A Percy Jackson next-gen one-shot starring a handful of the heroes' kids!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Juniper/Grover Underwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Look, I Didn’t Want to be a Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BnessZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/gifts).



> Ness, I love you to death and I'm so sorry this took SEVEN MONTHS!!!! But I venture to say... it was worth it. ;D (But really, I'm so sorry ILOVEYOU!)

Look, I didn’t want to be a legacy.

  


When my parents dropped me off at Camp Half-Blood on the coast of the Long Island Sound, I took a breath as I looked up at the sign and reluctantly went through the barrier.

  


The problem wasn’t that I didn’t want to go; I was  _ dying _ to. But most of my friends went to Camp Jupiter and belonged there.

  


Camp Half-Blood was always meant for just that: half-bloods. I didn’t know what to expect.

  


But as I entered the camp, I saw two groups of new campers: one had a huge sign–seemingly painted by a camper–that read “Half-Bloods” and another that read “Legacies”. My eyes bulged as it dawned on me that I could have been wrong.

  


I could see Uncle Chiron in the distance, directing who I guessed were counselors. On the side labeled “Half-Bloods,” there were a lot of faces I didn’t recognize: human, cyclopes, nymphs, and some other non-human demigods. On the side labeled “Legacies,” there were a lot fewer of us, but there was a group for me, nonetheless.

  


“Alright, everyone, gather round,” Uncle Chiron said over the chattering campers. Some of the counselors were passing around T-shirts on both sides, and it seemed that he was letting my cousin, Iris, direct the half-bloods. Her pale green skin seemed to have tanned during the spring, and her hair styled in passion twists flowed over her horns and flower crown as she shouted over the others before playing her flute at a ridiculous pitch to draw their attention.

  


“Now, for my group, I’ll introduce myself, and then I have a question for all of you. My name is Chiron, and I am the director of Camp Half-Blood. Welcome all, and I hope that the skills I teach you here will never have to be used in the mortal world. So before we begin, allow me to explain the rules for Legacies.” Chiron said.

  


“Legacies will be treated no different from half-bloods in every way. However, we offer each of you a choice not to be made by your opposite campers. You may choose to be sorted by your Legacy or your birth parents. For example, if your grandfather is Apollo–like so many of you have–you may choose to go to Cabin Seven; however, should you choose, there is another option: Cabin Zero–The Legacy Cabin. The Legacy Cabin is open to any who choose to either not identify their Legacy or those who choose to honor their parents instead. The gods have been understanding and accepting of this decision at Camp Half-Blood due to its distinct difference from Camp Jupiter.”

  


He paused then as the campers began to murmur amongst each other. Someone next to me tapped me on the shoulder, and I stammered. She was taller with a more athletic build than me but around my age–fourteen or so–with tanned skin and a long chocolate brown hair in a ponytail nearly down to her waist. Her blue eyes were piercing. “Hey, I don’t know what to do, do you?”

  


I licked my lips to give myself a second to catch my breath. “Yeah… I… actually, no. No, I know what I want to do.”

  


She furrowed her brows at me for a second before a smile dawned on her face. “Well, whatever you do, I’m interested. My name’s Grace, and you are?” she asked, holding out a hand.

  


“Bianca,” I said quickly, shaking her hand. In the back of my mind, the name sounded vaguely familiar, but I didn’t comment. “Nice to meet you.”

  


“Wait, Bianca… as in Bianca Chase-Jackson?” her eyes bugged out of her head. “Oh my gods, how have you been? It’s been ages!” She gripped me in a tight hug without warning, and it finally clicked why the name was familiar. She pulled back to see me at arm’s-length. We used to play together as kids with Iris and Emily!”

  


It took all of my willpower to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. “Holy sh-!” I clapped my hand over my mouth. “I didn’t recognize you… at  _ all _ .” Grace looked the same but also completely different. She still looked like Grace, but puberty had… well,  _ graced _ her.

  


“Wait, so what are you gonna do?” she asked quickly. “I wanna stay together.” She took my hands in hers with a brilliant smile.

  


In the time we took to reunite, Uncle Chiron finished talking, the others started to disperse into separate groups, the ones choosing the Half-Blood Cabins finding their mythological counterparts in Iris’ group, and the rest forming a small Cabin Zero. There seemed to be some previous campers and counselors already.

  


“I want to honor my parents, the ones to conquer Tartarus and open the Doors of Death.” I smiled as I looked up to see Uncle Chiron smiling back.

  


“Welcome home, Bianca. It’s good to see you.”

  


I ran up to him with Grace and hugged him tightly. “You too, Uncle Chiron. Thank you for helping us come here.”

  


“It’s thanks to one of your parents’ best friends that we have non-human half-bloods and legacies at this camp at all,” he said with a somber smile to Grace. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. “Now, let us bring everyone to their respective Cabins and as tradition would have it, the Legacy Cabin gets to vote on its decoration each summer.”

  


Grace and I immediately made eye contact and smirked.

  


As we made our way to the Cabins, it became evident that Grace was as chatty as ever. But it made it easier to be less awkward. “So what made you start so late? I thought I was going to be the oldest first-timer!”

  


“Honestly... I didn’t really want to come because I was worried about the whole Half-Blood versus Legacy thing. But my parents taught me a lot of what I’d learn here anyway, but they came to visit the camp last year and said I needed ‘the experience.’” I said, putting it in air quotes.

  


“That makes sense,” she said with a shrug. “I was kind of a late bloomer for my powers to come in. But then last year I was arguing with my dad, and I called him out when I told him I knew he was a little bit proud of me for sneaking out. But then I did it on my mom, and that’s when she told me it was time to go to camp.”

  


“So you can read aura?”

  


“Something like that,” and as my face flushed red, she added, “But don’t worry, I only do it at will.”

  


The look she gave me made my stomach drop further.

“So,” she continued, unphased, “what can you do?”

  


“Oh… umm… it’s nothing,” I tried to manage as casually as I could.

  


“It most definitely  _ is _ something,” she said just as fast. “You have two of the strongest demigods in history as parents! What is it?”

  


“I… build… things.”

  


Grace stopped walking. “You… build things?”

  


“Yeah. I guess the geokinesis from dad’s side and the architectural talent from mom combined or something. I can do construction or demolition in seconds, but it’s not really helpful in battle.”

  


“Are you kidding? I hope that’s not what your parents told you!”

  


I licked my lips again. “They said it would have been really cool at Camp Jupiter, which they offered me, but I wanted to go here. Grandma Sally said it was amazing, and that I’d find a use for it, but….”

  


“ _ But _ , she was right!” Grace exclaimed. I looked up, and she was beaming. “You can make shelters for the homeless at no cost! You can make mounted cannons or fortresses! You can build shields as strong as a building! You’re amazing, Bianca!”

  


I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding.

  


  


  


* * *

  


  


  


Thanks for reading! You can find my other work and socials [here](https://linktr.ee/trainernick)!


End file.
